


the deepness of my love

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Day 14. love, Dracula Queered, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Love, References to Victorian Era nonsense about who gets to love whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 14.love of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	the deepness of my love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 14.love of Femslash February 2020.

I loved Lucy for the longest time, an age, in secret. I did not hide my affection during that time, but I did not let her see the full extent of it, the deepness of it, even when my love for her was true and it was often hard to hide its depth, because I was afraid.

‘Why did you hide?’ she asked me, after she had found out, after she had realized that what I felt for her was much more than friendship, was of a different nature than friendship.

‘I did not know I could love like this,’ I answered her then, for what other answer could I have given?

She smiled that wide and bright smile of hers, which was fierce even then. She then took my face between her hands and kissed me, as fierce as she had smiled. ‘I do, as well,’ she then told me, and it was as true as my love for her, I knew it in that instant, in her arms.

We learned the shape of each other in secret, behind closed doors, and flirted openly yet in secret, for the world would not see us to be true and so didn’t, took us as friends, which we had been.

And she still loves me, even now, even when death has come between us, even when I have done things I never thought I would… and I will never stop loving her.


End file.
